


Not a Game

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiff's Twitter Threads [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Flirting, Karaoke, M/M, flirting through music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Oikawa overhears a couple at a karaoke panel and decides to step in when he knows Princess Peach deserves better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma (present to past), Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Tiff's Twitter Threads [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Not a Game

To Tooru, this isn’t just a fun way to kill time at the convention with his friends. Not anymore anyways. Now it has become a challenge, a fight to win the heart of the damsel in the Princess Peach dress. He didn’t mean to overhear the short exchange between Princess Peach and Gamer Boy but it wasn’t hard when Peach was so excited and talking kind of loud. 

“Come on, Kenma, please,” Peach had pleaded. “I just want to sing a song with you!” Honey brown eyes begged just as much as the tone of voice.

“No, Shouyou, it’s just not my thing,” Kenma replied as he continued playing the handheld game. 

“It’s our thing. You know, like at your place when I cook or when you take a shower. Yeah, I’ve heard you singing in the shower. And it’s karaoke so you don’t actually have to be good.”

“What have I told you before?” Kenma finally glanced at Shouyou from the corner of his eye. 

“If the game system is out then you are unavailable.” Princess Peach deflated as he said the words.

“Exactly.”

“You are on the game system 14 hours a day though! Why can’t I be important to you too?!” Now Shouyou had gone from pleading to angry. Kenma just shrugs.

“I’ll do it on my own then,” Peach huffed, sitting his purse on the chair and standing up. 

Which is how Oikawa finds himself darting into the line before Princess Peach has the chance to get there. All of his friends have their eyebrows raised at him and a few of them shrug and continue to watch. Peach ends up behind him in line and Tooru does an internal celebration of his brand new, not thought out, plan slowly falling into place.

The karaoke panel was for adults only and the songs didn’t have to just be anime related which Tooru was sort of thankful for honestly. The message would’ve been a little more difficult to convey. 

Reaching the DJ, Oikawa tells him the song he wants and wipes his sweaty palms on the pants of his Kaname cosplay. Over the past few months he had managed to do everything with the fangs in his mouth so singing shouldn’t be too difficult and the song he is going to sing is a guilty pleasure one he sings in his car. Tooru is about to out himself to his friends all in the name of flirting with a dude he doesn’t even know. 

All too soon it’s Tooru’s turn and he steps onto the stage, standing awkwardly at the microphone. He doesn’t need to look at the screen for the words as the music starts, he knows them by heart. Instead he looks at the damsel in the dress standing on the stage steps who is anxiously chewing on his bottom lip and looking right back at Oikawa. Improvising isn’t his strong suit, but come hell or high water he’d try.

_“You got me some type of way._  
_Ain’t used to feelin’ this way._  
_I do not know what to say. Yeah, yeah._  
_But I know I shouldn’t think about it._  
_Took one fuckin’ look at your face._  
_Now I wanna know how you taste._  
_Usually don’t give it away._  
_But you know I’m out here thinkin’ ‘bout it.”_

Not once does Tooru look away from Shouyou as he purrs out the words, licking his lips seductively. 

_“Then I realized he’s right there._  
_And I’m at home like, “Damn, this ain’t fair”._

_Break up with your boyfriend._  
_Yeah, yeah, 'cause I’m bored._  
_You can hit it in the mornin’,_  
_Yeah, yeah, like it’s yours._  
_I know it ain’t right._  
_But I don’t care._  
_Break up with your boyfriend._  
_Yeah, yeah, 'cause I’m bored.”_

Still singing, Oikawa takes the microphone out of the stand and walks over to Princess Peach, putting a finger under his chin and raising it so they look each other in the eyes. Fascination and excitement shine brighter than the spotlight that Tooru stands in. 

_“Then you realized he’s right there._  
_And you’re at home like, “Damn, he can’t compare”._

_Break up with your boyfriend._  
_Yeah, yeah, 'cause I’m bored._  
_You can hit in the mornin’._  
_Yeah, yeah, like it’s yours._  
_I know it ain’t right._  
_But I don’t care._  
_Break up with your boyfriend._  
_Yeah, yeah, 'cause I’m bored.”_

Shouyou takes Tooru’s hand when he offers it and follows him to the middle of the stage. He still sings the song as he circles Peach, cupping his face and giving a flirty wink. At some point he forgot there was an audience since he only has eyes for Shouyou. 

Finally the song ends and Oikawa is close enough to feel Shouyou’s breath on his neck. Breaking there contact, Tooru puts the microphone back and goes to walk off stage when he hears, “wait.” Turning, he glances back at Princess Peace. “Do you mean it?”

Tooru nods and answers, “we didn’t end up like this by accident.”

Shouyou’s eyes get glassy and he follows Oikawa off the stage, the song he was going to sing is ignored in favor of grabbing Tooru’s hand. “Hinata Shouyou.”

“Oikawa Tooru.”

Both of them stop by Kenma who looks up, his face impassive as if he didn’t even seen the chemistry building on stage. “Kenma, I think we should quit our relationship. I am not a game to play, not anymore. I’ll get my stuff and be out of the hotel room.”

The Kenma guy simply shrugs and goes back to his game. All Oikawa can do is shake his head at the display, squeezing Shouyou’s hand reassuringly. Princess Peach looks up at him with a smile and says, “can I hit it the next morning and the following morning too?”


End file.
